castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Alucard/Symphony of the Night
|theme = }} Alucard is the main protagonist of the game Castlevania: Symphony of the Night. This represents his second appearance in the series (after Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse) and the first time a non-Belmont took the main role in a Castlevania game. Unlike other playable characters (Richter Belmont and Maria Renard in some versions), Alucard has a menu system that he can use to equip various weapons, items, and armor, an advanced role playing game system, and an in-game storyline. Starting Abilities and Equipment Alucard starts the game with very basic movements and attacks. An trailing afterimage appears behind him as he Moves, Jumps, and Back Dashes. He is equipped with the powerful Alucard Sword in one hand, which can do a Standard Attack as well as a special warping attack when rolling the directional pad forward when attacking. The Alucard Shield is equipped in the other hand, which can block a Merman's fireball. He wears the Alucard Mail, which offers excellent Defense and resistance to Fire, Ice, and Lightning attacks. He also starts the game equipped with a Dragon Helm, which can frighten enemies, reducing the amount of Defense they have. Other items that Alucard starts with depends on what actions were taken with Richter Belmont during the Final Stage: Bloodlines prologue, or the name entered on the Name Entry screen that is used. If all hearts are used up during the battle, a Heart Refresh will be in the inventory. If over 40 hearts were collected in the stage or the name DRACULA was entered on the name screen, Alucard will start with a Neutron Bomb. If Richter lost all HP and Maria had to intervene, Alucard will start with Monster Vial 1, 2, or 3, and a High Potion, though he will not start with a Heart Refresh or Neutron Bomb if he otherwise would have. Using the name screen entry GHOST111 will result in a Potion being in the inventory. For replay games, using the name X-X!V''Q will grant Alucard a Lapsis Lazuli, and using the name AXEARMOR will give him an Axe Lord Armor. Alucard starts the game with the ability to perform any spells that do not require an item (except for Soul Steal, which requires more MP to cast than the has initially). They can only be performed at the beginning of the game by trial and error or by remembering how to perform it, as the key sequence for casting them is not available at the start of the game. See Personal Spells below for more details. Alucard starts the game very strong, but as he nears the end of the first stage, he will encounter Death, who will rob him of his Alucard Sword, Alucard Shield, Alucard Mail, and Dragon Helm. Alucard will then be forced to fight with his Empty Hands and much reduced defensive options. A side quest of the game is to get back these stolen heirlooms. Standard Items and Sub-Weapons After facing Death, Alucard will soon find the Cube of Zoe relic, which causes items to fall from candles. These items include Small Hearts and Large Hearts, which, like in previous games, can be used to power Sub-Weapons. Money Bags of various denominations may also fall from candles. Rather than grant him addition lives, as in previous games, money can be used to purchase items from the Master Librarian. In some areas near enemies that cause Curses, candles may also drop Uncurse Potions. Alucard will soon find his first sub-weapon, a Knife. Many sub-weapons from earlier games are in this game, as well as a few that are unique to this game. Alucard can only equip one sub-weapon at a time, but he can switch back to the previous sub-weapon if he changes his mind if the previous subweapon, which gets moved onto the screen and disappears after a while, is still on the screen. Alucard can use the same sub-weapons as Richter or the Saturn version of Maria can, but he tends to use a greater number of Hearts in order to use a sub-weapon. Unlike Richter though, he is able to increase the maximum number of hearts he can hold by leveling up or by finding Heart Vessels. Similarly, he is able to increase the maximum amount of damage he can take by collecting a Life Vessel, which can be found throughout the castle or summoned after defeating most bosses. Shapeshifting Throughout the course of the game, Alucard will gain Relics which allow him to take different forms, including a Wolf Form, Mist Form, and Bat Form. Other relics can be gained which enhance Alucard's abilities while assuming these forms. Each form is assigned its own button, which can be pressed to morph into the form and back. Maintaining these forms consumes MP. These form are initially used in order to gain better access to areas on the map or to evade enemies, but are later able to increase their offensive capabilities. Familiars Alucard can find a variety of Relics that grant him use of a Familiar. Only one familiar can be out at a time and consume MP gradually while they are out. They tend to follow Alucard around and perform independant actions. The familiars level up as Alucard does, and their abilities and aggressiveness increases with their level. The Faerie Familiar and Fairy Familiar tend to heal Alucard's health or status as he needs it. They may also use Medicine found in his inventory. Some of this medicine can only be used by these familiars if Alucard is incapacitated and unable to take any actions (such as being Petrified or dead). The Bat Familiar, Ghost Familiar, Sword Familiar, Devil Familiar, Nose Demon Familiar will attack nearby enemies. The Bat Familiar can be used in conjunction with Alucard's Bat Form. The Sword Familiar can utilize a spell and once it reaches a certain level can be equipped like a very powerful normal sword. The Devil and Nose Demon familiars can press switches that Alucard cannot reach himself. Because the Fairy Familiar and Nose Demon Familiars are nearly identical to the Faerie Familiar and Devil Familiars respectively, these familiars were left out of the international PSX and XBLA versions of the game. Personal Spells There are five spells that Alucard can use that don't require use of a form, familiar, or item. These can be performed from the beginning of the beginning if Alucard has enough MP to cast them, although the button sequence required to activate them is not revealed initially. The spell sequence needed become available if they are discovered by trial and error or by a players memory or upon purchase of a Magic Scroll from the Master Librarian. These are Dark Magic spells related to Alucard's vampiric heritage. External Links * Game FAQs by Zach Keene Category:Symphony of the Night Playable Characters